For various reasons, it may be desirable to remove a vehicle cargo area closure. For example, a conventional tailgate may be unable to safely bear the weight of a very heavy load being loaded onto or unloaded from a vehicle cargo area. In such situations, safety dictates removing the tailgate prior to loading/unloading. As other examples, users of vehicles such as pickup trucks may wish to transport items which exceed the usable length of a vehicle cargo area, and to do so must remove the tailgate. Likewise, it is known that a pickup truck tailgate in the upright position creates drag, reducing fuel economy. Removing the tailgate may improve vehicle aerodynamics and attendant fuel economy.
However, storage of a sizeable cargo area closure such as a tailgate is problematic. The user could remove the tailgate and leave it at the journey starting point. However, simply removing the tailgate and placing it aside risks damage to the tailgate. Further, on reaching her destination the user would not have the use of the tailgate. The tailgate could be placed in the vehicle cargo area or passenger cabin, but then available space for other items is reduced. In turn, simply placing the tailgate in the pickup truck bed also risks damage to the tailgate and/or to other vehicles should the tailgate inadvertently dislodge from the bed.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a vehicle cargo area closure such as a tailgate or other closure that can be easily stowed for safety and added cargo area flexibility. The cargo area closure should be stowable in a configuration that does not to occupy otherwise usable cargo area storage space, but which can be rapidly and easily deployed from the stowed configuration for use.